


Marrying Sherlock Holmes

by DreamFandomTrash



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson's Wedding, Wedding Fluff, Wedding Night, Wedding Planning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:09:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28664487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamFandomTrash/pseuds/DreamFandomTrash
Summary: After all the things they’ve been through together, this is the most terrifying of them all. Somehow, John and Sherlock have to get through a decently small ceremony and an after party with their —Sherlock would correct John that he doesn’t have friends any time he used the word ‘our’— friends.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Marrying Sherlock Holmes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the day before their wedding, and the duo couldn't be more nervous. Well, they're more in love than nervous. With one last check of their list, everything is in place for the most ideal wedding they could hope for. John starts writing his blog about it, even if he feels bad for accidentally revealing their engagement.

##### The Personal Blog of

# Dr. John H. Watson

 **  
 __  
**

## 19th June

**__  
**

> _Marrying Sherlock Holmes. Probably the greatest challenge we've faced. It feels funny to type out, after all this time. But yes, I somehow successfully married Sherlock Holmes. Or, rather, proposed. He wasn't surprised, of course he wouldn't be, when I proposed. No tears of joy, no shrill excitement, but he still smiled at me. The smile he only ever really saves for me. Fond, almost loving. I asked him if he'd marry me, and he told me how marriage is just a physical ceremony in celebration of a meaningless chemical reaction meant to drive human beings to mate and how emotions were a human weakness. Then he kissed me and took the ring, making a remark on how the ring wasn't really silver, it was just plated, before putting it on. I barely processed that he had accepted as he walked back into the laboratory that once was our kitchen, but later he did make sure I knew he said yes. We managed to hide it for a while, the honeymoon bubble was nice. I still feel a bit bad for exposing it so fast, I would've liked to enjoy the bubble for a bit longer. But, it's said and done now. I, John Watson, am marrying Sherlock Holmes. Please stop emailing me about it. Yes, I'm getting them and no, I won't reply to any of them._

John lifted his eyes from the screen to spare a glance at the male sitting a foot away on the sofa. Sherlock was laying facing away from John, a book sitting open in his lap. Though, the doctor could tell his partner wasn't reading it. It was simply there to give the appearance of reading. He turned his ring over between his fingers, fidgeting absentmindedly and staring a hole into the wall instead of paying the book any attention. John smiled a bit as he watched, observing his fidgeting with the same affection he always had.  
"Stop staring." The raven-haired male spoke, breaking the doctor out of his trance." You stopped typing, I only assumed you started staring at me again." He explained.  
John smiled, standing and approaching the sofa. Sherlock made room, adjusting to sit closer to his fiance." I think the blog's followers are interested in whether you'll wear the hat to our wedding." He didn't need to look to know the other had made a face.  
"It isn't proper wedding attire, and it's bloody ugly anyways." Sherlock bristled, still allowing John to take his hand and subsequently pull him closer. 

He wasn't a very physically affectionate person when they were in the eyes of the public, neither of them really were, but John did seem to enjoy some of the smaller gestures. Holding hands was a favorite, but sometimes they'd reach further than that. A brief arm around the lower back, or around the shoulders. They'd rarely kiss in public, the amount of reporters usually keeping an eye on Sherlock would go crazy for that. Up until their engagement had been accidentally outed, John had forgotten to take his ring off before they left the flat and a clever reporter got the perfect angle on it, their relationship had been secret. A private thing only they had shared. But now that it was out, Sherlock had given John a reluctant blessing to write about it on his blog. With Sherlock approving of the final blog, of course. John found he didn't mind being out as much as he thought he would. Sure, the amount of emails he was getting from the heartbroken Sherlock Holmes fanclub members was beginning to get annoying, but there were nice things too. Like being able to go into restaurants and have dinner together, if they wanted to. Or being able to add the hyphen into his name. Doctor John Hamish Watson-Holmes. He knew Sherlock only wanted the hyphen so he could watch people flounder when he corrected them, but the sentiment was still nice. Watson could hear it now. 

_"Watson-Holmes, actually." Sherlock would say, cocky and arrogant as he always was._

"Your fans think you look handsome in it," John teased lightly, looking over at him. He saw the dissaproval in Sherlock's eyes and smiled." Alright, no hat. The wedding should go fine, all things considered. A nice night with our friends-" "I don't have friends. They're close aquaintences at best." Sherlock interrupted, leaning his head on John's shoulder. The male blinked, furrowing his brow and looking over at his partner." After everything we've been through with them, you still won't call them your friends? And must I remind you that I started out as a 'Close Aquaintence' and I'm about to marry you?" The raven-haired male paused for a moment, considering John's words." I suppose you're right." John blinked."The great Sherlock Holmes, admitting he's wrong? My lucky day." "Wouldn't tomorrow be your lucky day? We are getting married, after all." The detective glanced over at the doctor, a smile tugging at his lips." A small, tasteful ceremony with our daughter and our....friends. Then we're married." Sherlock felt himself soften at his own mention of their marriage, unable to stop the smile from coming.

Speaking of their daughter, Rosie was downstairs with Mrs. Hudson. John had asked her to watch the child so himself and Sherlock could get some last minute planning done, and she was more than happy to take her off their hands for a while. John enjoyed knowing there was someone to look after Rosie whenever he and his fiance couldn't be. Sherlock, on the other hand, wanted to spend as much time around Rosie as possible. It seemed the detective had a natural gift with children, and he showed an immediate adoration for Rosie. John thought it was cute. And, he thought Mary would be happy to see this. Them providing a somewhat safe environment for their daughter was what Mary had wanted, and John would be damned if he couldn't at least do that for her. He felt soft lips on his, and was brought back to the present moment. He gently returned the gesture, touching Sherlock's cheek. It didn't last long, their kisses so rarely did, but it was just as nice. John put an arm around Sherlock after their lips parted, gently rubbing circles into his back." Did we decide what our first dance would be to?" John asked, looking down at the detective. "I composed a song and gave the band the sheet music. We don't have common music taste, so I figured a song written for the event would suffice." His grey eyes looked up to meet John's." It's classical, no words, so we can focus on dancing." 

John laughed softly, not at all surprised at Sherlock's admission. It was so perfectly a Sherlock thing to do. He was surprised at the amount Sherlock had contributed to this planning. Normally, it seemed it took a world-ending disaster to keep him interested in anything. Yet, Sherlock was extremely helpful with the planning. He organized a caterer, found a venue, and found appropriate suits for the two of them. John had contributed as well, finding a church nearby and sending out invitations to everyone he and Sherlock planned on inviting. He also booked the church, which his sister had recommended. Same place her and Clara had gotten married, though John hoped this marriage would go better. Mrs. Hudson volunteered to walk Sherlock down the aisle. They had come to the decision after a long discussion where the detective denied the wife's role in the realtionship and John just let him talk till he came to the conclusion on his own. It wasn't him accepting the wife's role, he explained, it was just him letting Mrs. Hudson have some fun on his behalf. She hadn't been able to have children with her husband, so she had never walked a child down the aisle. She was their only option, really. Neither of them wanted their parents in attendance, and they didn't really make many friends they'd feel comfortable asking them to walk Sherlock down the aisle. Besides, Mrs. Hudson was already attending and she was basically both of their mother. John knew the fans would go crazy for Sherlock walking down the aisle. There was already a great argument of who in the relationship was the pitcher, and the vote leaned heavily towards Sherlock. They hadn't made a public statement, mostly finding it hilarious, but maybe the wedding was enough to keep them sated. 

Not many people were invited, definitely not any of the blog's followers or members of the fan-club, but every one of them had RSVP'd so they could at least expect people to be there. Not like there were many people they knew to invite, anyways. Mrs. Hudson and Molly were obvious, seeing as they were both of the men's closest friends and the godmother's of their daughter. John had to battle Sherlock to allow Greg to come, but he had won and Greg was on the list. Eurus would be watching from Sherrinford, Sherlock had almost demanded it. While John was uneasy about it, the last time he had interacted with Sherlock's sister she had tried to kill him, he knew it meant a lot to the detective and he didn't have the heart to say no. Harriet was coming, John was trying to make amends with her. She said she was sober now, and he trusted her. Maybe he just wanted to be close with his sister again, like when they were kids and had to battle their way through life with their father. And finally, even if neither of the men had invited him, they knew Mycroft would make an appearance. He might not be seen there, but he would be watching. The invitees would be bringing dates, most of them had a plus one, so it wouldn't be an entirely barren ceremony.

Sherlock scooted closer to John, letting out a content sigh and relaxing against him." Want to get a takeaway? I can get Rosie from Mrs. Hudson and we can eat together. One last meal before the circus tomorrow." "Don't pretend you aren't excited." John teased, pressing a kiss into those beautiful black curls and wrapping his arms around his partner."We can just call her up from here, she's only downstairs. Stay with me for a second." The detective opened his mouth to object, but closed it again and nudged his head under John's chin. He couldn't object because he didn't ultimately hate the thought of staying with his fiance. He sat in silence with him for a moment before calling out "Mrs. Hudson!!!"

Tommorrow would be chaos. 


End file.
